A Final Goodbye
by Mal Is My King
Summary: Mike says his final goodbye to his best friends, but finds out some secrets that had been hidden for years, And starts to re-think about the decision he made to press the button very differently But can Zoey convince him that he's not a killer?


**Hey guys! Long time no see hehe...**

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVN'T updated, I'm in the middle of writing like 6 fics and have had MAJOR writers block :( If you want to see what I'm up to my Tumblr is Mal-is-my-king (I post a lot of Zoke stuff)**

**So I published this on Wattpad ages ago and I never ended up putting it on Fanfiction so I thought why not. My Wattpad is Mal_is_my_king :)**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mike looked into the empty space before him. Nothing. There was nothing.

No Vito playing loud music, No Chester conplaining about the music, no Svetlana flipping around and doing tricks, no Manitoba running around trying to find 'treasure' and no Mal sitting around sulking or sketching.

It was to quiet.

Mike slowly walked to the part of his brain where the alter's rooms

Svetlana's pink walls were covered with Dancing and Gymnastics posters and awards. With a pink and purple coloured spotted bed in the middle of the room.

Chester's room very bland, grey walls, books and his cane lying on his brown bed.

Vito's room, Electric blue walls covered in posters of bands like Eminem, and dozens of hairgel bottels on the purple desk, as well as a couple chucked on the bed which was the same colour

Manitoba's was orange and had pictures of the all the places he wanted to go to and his backpack chucked in the corner, next to his hat rack messily. A sky blue bed in the center of the room with his trademark fedora lying neatly on top.

Last was Mal's room. It hadn't been touched in years. After being locked away then living in his tower, he hadn't had much reason to be here. The walls were red, his favourite colour, with a black bed. A desk placed on the side of the room and all his artwork spread across it.

Mike decided to have a look. Mal had never let anyone touch anything of his, except Mike when they were little, when they were best friends, but when the others started turning up, Mal was hostile and unfriendly.

Mike looked at the messily scattered drawings, the most recent lying on top, but after all the time Mal had been away they were from when they had been 14, just before juvie.

Mike carefully looked through them. Sketches of rain, storms, places Manitoba had wanted to go, one of Svetlana dancing gracefully, one of Vito partying, one of Chester reading. One of himself and Mal, as 13 year olds, arms linked smiling.

Mike held the last one close to him. Tears streaming down the teens face.

He cared. All this time he actually really cared. Mike turned the picture around and found writing scribbled accross the back, it was recent liked only had been placed there a week ago.

"Mike,

You are my best friend, always have, always will be. You may hate me and I understand, I messed with everyone, almost killed your best friend and Girl friend and tortured the other personalities. I am sorry.

You may never find this, but if you ever got rid of me or banished me again I just want you to know,

I'll miss you.

Mal."

He couldn't help it.

He broke down.

Mike curled himself in a ball with the picure pressed against his chest.

He never could forgive himself now. He had killed his friends which was bad enough, but he had also killed the only person who trully known him, who he told everything to.

Who had protected him.

Who he let down and betrayed, causing him to turn into the monster he became.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry Mal, and everyone else..." Mike cried.

"So sorry..."

"MIKE!" Zoey's voice rang out accross the brain. He knew he had to wake up. But he didn't want to for once.

He had to say his final placed the drawing back on Mal's desk and left his room. He stared at the five and gave them each a silent goodbye. Silent and final.

The teen woke, tears still stained his face.

"Oh my god, Mike whats wrong!" Zoey cried as she saw the tears running down his face.

"I...killed him. I killed all of them." He whispered, as he sat up on the bed.

All the cast had been staying at Playa De Losers untill the final episode of the season aired.

Zoey looked taken aback.

"Who?" The a look of relization crossed over her face.

"He cared..." Mike whispered.

"Who?" Zoey asked, she knew all the personalities cared other than...

"Mal." Mike said, his voice was shaky, like he was going to burst into tears at any seccond.

"Wait... What!" Zoey exclaimed, shocked. Look at what he did to her, to Mike, to... EVERYONE!

"How?!"

"He was the first, came before everyone else, he was my shoulder to cry on, he took the beatings my parents and bullies gave me, he was my best friend. Then the others came and he changed, he was mean, laughed at pain of others, sullen and hostile. He wasn't the Mal I had come to know... In rage he set fire to the house, but he got caught because the neighbours got him on video." Mike explained.

"They put me in Juvie and he let the others run around at random. Vito would back chat the gaurds and start fights, Svetlana would flip around everywhere, Manitoba would send the others on wild treasure hunts, Chester would complain about everything so Mal wouldn't let him out as much. And wouldn't let me out at all... Before he had the rage we had a fight. I was sticking up for Svetlana after he had made fun of her. He punched me, I couldn't even look at him, I ran away from everyone and locked myself in a section of my brain I didn't know. The others tried to get me out. Mal didn't. He was gone somewhere. It took a couple days but they eventually got me.

I found Mal a couple days later on the other side of the brain. He had cuts all down his arms and his eyes had dark circles around them. He looked at me and then saw the others behind me.

He didn't say anything, just left. Then he took control of the body." Mike sighed.

"Thats when he burned the house down. After juvie, the others and I sealed him inside a painting and things went crazy. See because Mal let the others out in Juvie, they thought it was fine to continue to do so. They continued to do this until I finally controlled them on the show but..." Mike began to cry again.

"Now they are... Gone!" He whispered painfully.

"I'm a killer! A murderer! I don't deserve to live! I shouldn't be allowed to roam the earth without them by my side! WHY DID I LET THEM COAX ME INTO PRESSING THAT BUTTON!" Mike yelled, Zoey looked scared but hugged Mike, trying to calm him down.

"Mike listen to me, your not a killer, your a wonderful person, remember they pushed the button willingly meaning they wanted to. Mal would have known he was going to die eventually with that button there and Mal loved you Mike. He took the beatings for you, he was obviously upset about your fight, Mike you have so much to live for. Your friends, your family, Me." Zoey spoke, eyes filled with kindness.

"But-" Mike was about to object when Zoey cut him off with a kiss.

"No buts. Your amazing Mike. And I always loved your personality the best." Zoey told him as he calmed down.

"Ok.." He whispered and the two embrassd in a hug. Mike eventually fell asleep again with Zoey who had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

And he dreamed of all the good times he had with Mal and the others.

Before he had to say his final goodbye.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed that and I'm almost finished a couple Zoke oneshots And The Alters Play Monopoly ch 2.**

**Comment what you think and yeah.**

**~Jay~**


End file.
